Brothers
by Miss McKeil
Summary: Oliver Thredson is in for a shock when a mysterious look alike comes knocking on the asylum's door. what lays ahead for the two strangers?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't do crossovers and I think about this story, I think I'm leaning more towards Heroes but for now we're in AHS universe with a little Heroes thrown in. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are oxygen!

Brothers

2008

Hiro Nakamura knew what he had to do. This may be his last chance to stop Sylar. And he knew it may kill him or leave him stranded at a random point in time with Sylar. But it was the only chance he had.

His sword had been destroyed and the cheerleader had shot Peter to stop him from exploding. They were all distracted and hadn't noticed that Sylar had stepped out of the shadows. Now was the time.

Sylar's back was turned to Hiro and just as he was channeling his power, Hiro grabbed Sylar and transported through time and space, knocking Sylar briefly unconscious. Hiro looked at his surroundings and decided that the wooded area where they had landed was in a safe enough location to leave the madman behind. He teleported himself to a nearby town to verify his location and what year it was. He had aimed for forty years earlier in a random New England town, he hadn't cared where, just far away from New York City.

He had succeeded. 1964. Boston, Massachusetts. Close enough. Hiro went into a back alley out of sight of any onlookers and teleported back to his own time to a very relieved cheerleader who had just removed a bullet from her uncle's head. "Yatta!" Hiro cried with his arms raised in victory.


	2. I'm Not Dr Thredson

Brothers

"I'm Not Dr. Thredson"

1964  
Boston

Sylar woke very confused. And his head was throbbing. What happened? As he took in his surroundings, he noticed that he had no idea where he was. It wasn't the city, unless he was in the park somewhere, but it didn't look like the park. It just looked like a forest. And the last thing he remembered was trying to blow up New York City.

But how had he gotten here? And where, exactly, was here? He started walking, it was the only thing he could do, after all. He walked for an hour before he finally saw a monstrosity of a building come into view.

It looked like something out of an old horror movie that his mother wouldn't let him watch. His mother… He had almost forgotten about how he had killed her. Of course, it was a complete accident; he had never wanted to hurt her. He just wanted her approval. He wanted her to be proud of him.

Something wasn't right though. First, he had already realized that his phone was not working. The battery was charged but there was no signal. Strange, since he was sure that he wasn't that far out of town. Also, as he came closer to the building he noticed that all the cars were older. From the sixties. But they were in good condition and didn't seem to be restored.

He shook his head and knocked on the doors, relieved when someone in a guard's uniform answered. "Dr. Thredson, Sister Jude's been lookin for you. She's in her office. Are you okay? You don't look so good sir. If you don't mind me saying, sir."

"Excuse me, I don't know who Dr. Thredson is, but could I use your phone? I got dropped off a couple miles from here and I need to get to town..." He needed to find a bus or airport to get back to Queens. He just wanted a shower and sleep. And to find that Asian kid who brought him to wherever he was.

"Very funny, Dr. Thredson. Like I said, the Sister is waiting for you upstairs. You want Frank to take ya up there?" Sylar nodded, seeing how this man obviously didn't believe him. Maybe he could use the nun's phone and get the hell out of here and back home.

Frank led the way to this "Sister Jude's" office, all the while Sylar hoped they wouldn't bump into this Dr. Thredson person. He wasn't sure how he could explain his presence here, even though he very truthfully told the guard that he wasn't Dr. Thredson.

"You don't have a newspaper, do you, Frank?"

"Yeah, there should be one in your office actually. Sister Mary Eunice usually hands them out to all the staff in the morning."

"Great, thanks, Frank." As Sylar walked down the halls with Frank and he observed more of his surroundings, he was beginning to suspect that he was no longer in the twenty first century. He was nervous. He had to be careful. No friends, no money, no job... He had no idea what he would do. But first he had to confirm his suspicions and get the hell out this place. What is this place, a hospital?

Frank knocked on the door at the end of a hallway and the door opened. "Dr. Thredson. So good of you to join me. Please come in." Sylar was greeted by an older nun who looked like a character from the old horror movie that his mother would never let him watch. Did he get put in an old movie or something?

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I tried to tell the guy at the door. I'm not Dr. Thredson. I'm just looking for a phone. It just seemed easier than to try to argue with him. Someone left me a couple miles from here. I just want to get back to New York."

The nun looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Have you been spending too much time with our residents, Doctor? Have you caught their crazy? You don't seem right. And what are you wearing? That's hardly appropriate attire for a place of business, Doctor." The old nun looked down at him sourly.

Sylar had had enough of this. "Seriously? I told you, I'm not Dr. Thredson. My name is Gabriel Gray. I'm from New York and someone left me in the woods to fend for myself and I'd really like to get home. I just need to use your phone." He raised his hand to knock her against the wall as he said this, but before he could, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sister Jude barked. She was ready to be done with this conversation with the tiresome doctor. The door opened and Dr. Thredson entered the room.


	3. Oliver is Not a Lap Dog

AN:Reviews are appreciated :)

Oliver is Not a Lap Dog

Dr. Oliver Thredson made his way down the hallways of the asylum. He had only been working there for a few short days but he was already tired of being summoned like one of the docile nuns at this poor excuse of a hospital. He would be glad when he could make his final report and go back to his regular job.

Not to mention the relief he would feel when he had a scapegoat for the murders. As long as he could control himself enough to stop.

This morning he had already seen a few patients although he technically was only here to evaluate Kit Walker, but really he had known what his diagnosis would be from the start. It really helped that he kept talking about being abducted by aliens.

All Oliver had to do now was convince Lana to come home with him and everything would be perfect. He just knew it.

He could hear one of the guards approaching and quickly ducked into the staff lavatory. He didn't want another confrontation with Frank. Oh, how he loathed that man. He just didn't realize that these people needed a little compassion, not to be beaten up whenever they made a mistake. He listened as the guard passed and he heard the person he was with ask for a newspaper. Frank sounded almost familiar with the man but Oliver wasn't sure who it was even though Frank had mentioned his office.

He shrugged it off and made his way to his own office before going to see the nun. He wouldn't be her lap dog, running as soon as he was called. He didn't work for her and he certainly never intended to work for her unless it was to bring serious reform to this prison.

He took his time, briefly looking at the newspaper and doing a bit of the crossword. It was petty and he really did have work to do, but sometimes good old rebellion just felt nice. Even when it didn't involve killing someone in the process. Finally, he sighed and figured it was time to find out what the old nun wanted so he could go on with his work and maybe go home at a decent hour. He had work to do at home.

He took Mr. Walker's file with him so it would look like he had been working (he's very busy today, after all) pretending to be engrossed in it as he walked. He had memorized the file days ago but he needed a prop if he really wanted to sell it.

As Oliver approached the door he heard Sister Jude's raised voice coming through the door. The man's reply was somewhat muffled but Oliver swore he heard his name. "I'm not Dr. Thredson. My name is Gabriel Gray." Did she think she was already speaking to him? What is going on?

He knocked on Sister Jude's door (because not knocking was asking for a tongue lashing) just as he heard the mystery man say he wanted to get home.

The stern nun hollered for Oliver to come in and he entered, still looking at his file, and he only looked up when he heard the nun gasp.

"You wanted to see me, Sister?" He turned to look at her guest. He almost couldn't believe his eyes.


	4. Your Room Is Ready

Brothers

Your Room Is Ready

"I want you to explain to me why you are here." Oliver and Sylar had been discussing Sylar's presence for quite a while and still Oliver did not understand where the man had come from.

For a lack of a better solution, Sylar had remained at the asylum since his arrival. But he needed to get out of here and Oliver refused to let him leave until he was certain of Sylar's origins. His identification was peculiar, his money was supposedly manufactured in the next century, and he had several odd gadgets in his pockets. Sylar paced around the office, thinking about how easy it would be to just kill this guy and take over his life. This conversation had lasted for over two hours and still, Sylar didn't know what to tell him. He needed time to think and his double certainly wasn't letting him have a moment to himself.

"I think I'm being punished." Sylar finally responded after a few moments of the good doctor's silent glare. Not that it had fazed Sylar.

"Punished for what? And who brought you here?"

"Some Japanese kid brought me here. I saw him around New York. He and his friend were following me."

"You didn't answer my other question." Oliver's gaze didn't waver. "Why do you think you're being punished, Gabriel?"

"I don't think I'm ready to answer that quite yet, _Doctor_ _._ " Sylar was very certain that he would never get out of here if he told this guy what really happened.

Olive sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. "I cannot allow you to leave this building until I'm certain that you aren't a danger to anyone. You have to help me with that, Gabriel. You have not given me any reason to indicate that you can take care of yourself once you leave here. You have no money, no identification, and you can't tell me that you have a job.

I can help you with all of that but you have to meet me halfway. You have to tell me where you came from and why you are here."

Sylar had enough of this man's nonsense. He tried to fight against the hunger, he could feel that this man was different but he wasn't sure if he was a Special or not. _Well, only one way to be sure…_

Just as Sylar turned to commit to his decision the came a knock on the door.

"we aren't done. Just wait a minute." Oliver walked to the door, annoyed at being interrupted. Sylar took the opportunity to go through the doctor's suit jacket that had been shed hours ago after they had eaten. He found the doctor's wallet and memorized his address. He would get out of here, one way or another, then go to the doctor's house and take care of him. Just as Sylar innocently sat down in his chair, Oliver turned back to him and smiled his wolfish grin.

"Frank says your room is all ready for you, so if you don't want to be here for a very long time, I suggest you start talking. I don't know if you belong here or not, but you don't need to be wandering the streets by yourself if you have no way to take care of yourself. Luckily Dr. Arden has left for the evening or you would indeed be in a precarious situation."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Oliver say down on his chair across from Sylar. "I've heard a lot of stories in my line of work. And many of those people didn't think I would believe them."

Sylar shook his head. "I can't tell you. You can do what you want but I'm not telling you."

Oliver sighed. "I don't want to commit you but I don't feel comfortable letting you out of here to do so knows what. I'll have Frank take you to be admitted to the hospital."

Sylar rolled his eyes thinking he would find his way out later that night. This place couldn't keep him locked up. Primatech couldn't even keep him down for long. This place would be no problem.

As the orderly robbed him of his possessions he vowed to himself that this Frank asshat would be among the fatalities tonight. He had told Oliver that he wouldn't be locked up.


End file.
